


All Our Endings (In Love)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Ficlet, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Trauma, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Various OT3 verse mini fics.





	All Our Endings (In Love)

Henry is holding Thomas softly against his chest - but the intent is clear - he has been wanting him all morning and this, this is for him and Anne alone. His Thomas, Henry thinks, tilting the other mans head back gently for a kiss. When they pull apart they are both breathing hard and Henry, Henry is already hard but now, now the wanting is almost too much. He thinks about what he wants to do - perhaps laying his beautiful Duke across the table, covering him with kisses as Henry is inside him. Perhaps he will take Thomas in his mouth and watch him slowly lose his reserve. Perhaps there will be both, Henry thinks as he moves his hands down Thomas chest, smiling as the other man presses up against him. 

The curse Henry utters when there is a knock upon the door is a vehement one.

* * *

“Henry, you cannot make a smiths son a Duke. Better that you do not, for your rule and Anne’s” 

“I would crown you a king myself love, so that you can stand beside us before the world as you should but as I cannot let me crown you a duke for the world to see - Tom you have merited it a thousand times over but more than that? You are our love, you are our childrens father and I would not have you be less than they and you merit”

He turns to Thomas, cradling his face in his hands, tracing the lines and wondering once again how he could ever have thought he might have lived without this, without this man and Anne. 

“I am the King but I cannot remake the world as it should be so, love, let myself and Anne do this one thing even though you must stay in the shadows.”

* * *

He sees Norwichs ghost everywhere sometimes. On the day the man had been executed he had wanted to go, had wanted to somehow make sense of it. 

A part of him, Thomas admits had thought that perhaps he owed the man that much for had he not condemned the man to death by his words and should he not be there to see it done. 

There is a darker part of him, a part that will never go away that thinks that it should have been him on the block, not Norwich, because he has not, a lowly man presumed to rise against the natural order and used his influence to bring down a peer of the realm? Has he not somehow beguiled the King and Queen? It echoes in his mind, even as he goes about his work. 

(”You will always be a grasping, ambitious gutter rut” Norwich had said, pushing him to his knees. “Better you accept your place and never seek to question it again for no one of higher estate will want you beside them”)

And he is sorry, truly he is. He thinks perhaps he should simply leave, simply make an end of it. I am sorry, he wants to say to Mary, I am sorry, but he cannot be sorry for his children, for having fallen in love but he is sorry that it has hurt her. 

Sorry that he is scared of her, but not perhaps, for the reasons she might think (he knows, knows she loves Anne and her siblings (and even her father) enough to keep the secret) but because in her dislike she has, all unknowing echoed Norwich and Thomas Cromwell cannot keep that out of his mind. He hates that, hates that he is unfair enough to feel himself twist inside when he sees her because all he can hear is Norwich - that he is grasping, that he himself is a corruption.


End file.
